A task to complete
by Elsa Phoenix
Summary: Anakin Skywalker didn't become a sith, no instead when the Darkside started too take over he severed what was left of his light soul and became one of the force. Only that did kill Vader like he thought it would. The darkness he left behind developed into a soul A soul now called Darth Vader. It had all his memories and his force but it wasn't him. Full summary inside


I do not own star wars, clone wars or rebels. I came up with this story when I thought about what would happen if Rex was force sensitive, and not only that but the chosen one, and Anakin had split himself from Darth Vader causing in his death but not the death of Vader

 **Summary: Anakin Skywalker didn't become a sith, no instead when the Darkside started too take over he severed what was left of his light soul and became one of the force. Only that did kill Vader like he thought it would. The darkness he left behind developed into a soul A soul now called Darth Vader. It had all his memories and his force but it wasn't him. For year's Anakin watched Vader and the empire reign with terror and fear over the Galaxy until he meets the father and the daughter again in the afterlife of the force. And he is given a chance to fix what he created and a chance to train another apprentice.**

Prologue:

Anakin Skywalker watched as his old apprentice battled what the darkness he had separated from had become; a monster. Vader was the very definition of a monster. His red blade crashed with her's many times and she was holding her own. His Ahsoka, his snips was doing wonderful against Darth Vader. She had created a rebellion against the empire and she had brought Rex back to fighting. He glanced away from the fight to check on Rex, he had known his Captain was force-sensitive for a long time. In the Clone Wars Anakin had discovered it after Ahsoka left and began to teach Rex how to connect to the Force so he could maybe one day use it. Order 66 killed his efforts. Rex blocked himself off from the force. So well that the Jedi in the Rebellion, whose name Anakin couldn't remember, couldn't sense it within the old clone. It was Impressive that Rex was able to block himself off so well considering his Midi-chlorian count was extremely high, they had taken it during the Clone Wars and the results blew Anakin's mind. Anakin would be over the moon if Ahsoka or the other Jedi, Kanan, that was his name, Kanan. Over the moon, if Ahsoka or Kanan would realize how strongly the force now flowed through Rex, then they would have to train him and the galaxy would have one more Jedi. A Jedi who was very strong in the force. A thought crossed his mind maybe just maybe he was not the Chosen one and instead it was Rex. "Is it possible that Rex was the Chosen one instead of me?" Anakin asked himself "I did nothing to bring Balance to the force, but Rex he had helped the Rebels more than anything"

"Are you thinking about it again, Skywalker?" Kit Fisto said approaching the Jedi Knight

"Yes Master Fisto" Anakin replied "I can't help but to think about it, I was said to be the so-called Chosen One but all I brought was destruction and death, not the balance that was foreseen. I brought death upon the entire order, death upon younglings and death upon Padme"

"You did none of that, Ani" Padme says approaching her husband

"How can you say that?" Anakin says "You've seen what the republic has become, what the Galaxy has become, what my body has become"

"Anakin you didn't do any of that," Padme says "Vader did"

"For a while, Angel, Vader and I were one" Anakin says

"But now you are not, Skywalker, you are not Darth Vader, you saw the error and the darkness within you and you tried to take care of it." Master Luminara said

"Vader should of died when you severed your soul, Ani, but he didn't and became a soul, he and you are no longer connected. You are not him" Padme says

"But you are the chosen one" Qui-Gon said approaching them

"Not now Master Qui-gon" Barriss Offee says

"I am not the chosen one" Anakin says "The prophecy didn't pick out me. The prophecy says a Jedi will come to destroy the sith and bring balance to the force. Who's to say that it couldn't be Rex. Masters, now that he's open to the force I have never felt a stronger force signature"

"He is a clone" Mace Windu says

"But he could also be a Jedi" Anakin says "Things are different now...ugh, it doesn't matter, we're all dead anyway It's not like we could do anything if we wanted too."

"She really thinks it's you she's fighting" Plo koon says sadly looking down at Ahsoka.

"Yeah, Only there was something I could do" Anakin said

"There is something you can do" The voice of the father says appearing

"There is?" Padme says "I thought it wasn't possible for us to aid them"

"Only he will be able too if he accepts this." The father says

"You blame yourself for all vader has done" The daughter says

"Yes" Anakin says "I do"

"The force has given you a chance to aid the rebels against Vader, and too train the clone" The daughter says

"That is if you accept" The father says

"But there will be limitations" The daughter says

"I say we hear everything before you make a decision Skywalker" Mace says

"I say he just accepts it and bring balance to the force" Qui-gon says

"Qui-gon, Shut up" Anakin says "I want to hear everything before I decided"

"Very well, you will help the rebel cell called the ghost in their fight against the empire and train Captain Rex." The daughter says

"Wait, how will I do that?" Anakin says

"You will be given a semi live body, so that you can interact with the living world, you will still be able too use the force and it will only be as strong as it was when you were alive. You shall look how you did before Vader happened." The daughter said

"You will be able to be harmed by Vader and the Empire but all you will feel is the pain no physical harm will come to your body" The father says

"Your task you are too complete is to train the chosen one" The daughter says

"The chosen one, Anakin was the chosen one" Qui-gon says

"No" says the father "I was fooled by this to but sometimes the word A means more than one. Anakin brought balance to the force in mortis but he never brought Balance to the Galaxy. Rex will be able to do what he could not."

"He's so old though" Barris says

"And That will be fixed by the force, there is more to the task, you shall also guide and serve with a rebel cell in their fight with the Empire and you will not die until they all do."

"So I have to train Rex and fight along side a Rebel cell, which rebel cell?" Anakin says

"The ghost" The daughter says "Now are you ready to hear you limitations. Shall you fail to abide by these you will be brought back here."

"I suggest we put them in a data card for him to be able to look over in case he forgets some. He is prone to forgetting" Padme says

"Already done" The daughter says handing Anakin a data card. he looked through the limitations

"So I just can't tell my children who I am, I'll accept this chance" Anakin says


End file.
